Prayin' For Daylight
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: Nathan's feelings after A Hero Dies in This One.


Prayin' For Daylight

By - Nathan's Manna

This is just a one-parter, my view of how Nathan's feeling after"The Hero Dies in This One." After I decided to write this, I listened to Rascal Flatt's song "Prayin' For Daylight" and it seemed to fit perfectly.

It's not something I usually do, but this story is written in first person.

It's probably kinda cheesy, I wrote it very quickly, but please review.

_I don't wanna spend another lonely night Ooooh  
_

I 'woke up' this morning to the incessant beeping of my alarm clock. I don't know why I even set the damn thing. Probably wishful thinking. I haven't truly slept in three nights. It just isn't right without Haley here. She's all I can think about. I pushed away the one person who truly means anything to me. Without Haley, life is worth nothing to me. There's nothing to live for.

_I've got the lights turned up, the door is locked  
The bedroom tv's on  
Doin' the only thing that gets me through  
The night since you've been gone_

I finger the bracelet around my wrist. It was when I gave it to her that something changed. For some reason, sitting there with her, just seemed right. She wasn't about to put up with my bullshit. She made me forget about Peyton, and Lucas, and Dan, and even basketball.

_Prayin' for daylight  
Waitin' for that mornin' sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong  
Baby come back to me  
I swear I'll make it right  
Don't make me spend another lonely night  
Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)_

Haley gives me a reason to be the person who I really want to be. Not the person that Dan, or anyone else for that matter, expects me to be. She makes me want to be better. But, without her, what difference does it make?

_I made a bad miscalculation, bettin'  
You would never leave (Ooooh)  
'Cause if you're gettin' on with your new life  
Then where does that leave me?_

Why did I make her choose? Why couldn't I just swallow my pride? She deserves this, I know that, but I was afraid to loose her. She has to come back. She will, right?

_Prayin' for daylight  
Waitin' for that mornin' sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong  
Baby come back to me  
I swear I'll make it right  
Don't make me spend another lonely night (spend..another lonely night)  
Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)  
Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)_

When I reached the table, it hit me that I'd made a mistake, making her choose. I don't care that she goes on tour. I just care that in the end, she comes home, to me, and that we're together forever. How long was too long?

_Prayin' for daylight  
Hopin' that I didn't wait too long (I didn't wait too long)  
But this is just the dark before the dawn...Oh_

Something she said gives me hope. She said she'd be back for finals. All of her stuff is here. She'll want to talk, right? If she still loves me, she'll give me another chance, won't she?

_Deep in my heart I know that you love me  
As much as I love you (You know I love you girl)  
And that you must be lyin' somewhere  
Lookin' up to heaven too_

There's something else too. Why'd she leave this bracelet, and not her wedding ring? If she truly believed it was over, it would have been left with, or even instead of, the bracelet. I know that because she took off her ring that first night, when she'd thought we'd made a mistake. She thought it was over, and giving up her ring meant it was over. This time she didn't leave it. I still believe we did the right thing. She's my wife, and I'll always love her, no matter what.

_Prayin' for daylight  
Waitin' for that mornin' sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong  
Baby come back to me  
I swear I'll make it right  
Don't make me spend another lonely night  
(make me spend another lonely night)_

I don't know what to do though. Do I just wait for her to come back. Or do I go looking for her? She really wouldn't be that hard to find. I could try calling her. But would she answer her phone? Does she want me to call?

_Prayin' for daylight  
Waitin' for that mornin' sun  
So I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong  
Baby come back to me  
I swear I'll make it right  
Don't make me spend another lonely night (another lonely night)  
Prayin' for daylight (Prayin' for daylight)_

_Prayin' for daylight _

I don't care what it takes, I want her back. I need her back. I can't continue to live my life without her. I'd even be happy, just knowing that in the end, she's coming back to me and we can work it out. Please, just let everything be right with us again._  
_

_(I don't wanna spend another lonely night)  
(I don't wanna spend another lonely night)  
Prayin' for daylight  
(I don't wanna spend another lonely night) Ooooh  
Prayin' for daylight_

Okay, so it's kinda cheesy, I know. Sorry. It's definitely NOT my best fic (if you even liked this a little, you should check out my other fics.) Please review.


End file.
